Frankie Chandler
Franklin "Frankie" Chandler is a main character on Lockwood. He is the son of Kevin Chandler. He was born and raised in the town of Lockwood. Frankie is currently dating Aria Grady, as well as the brother of Kevin Chandler, Jr. Frankie, a sophomore at Lockwood High School, introduced as a nice, good-looking valiant and confident guy with a knack of cracking jokes. He is troubled. He met Chelcie Cummings before he realizes who she actually was. The two entered into a mutually close friendship which irritates his girlfriend, Aria. Frankie became generally distant from Aria in the coming weeks, appearing to only be interested in their physical relationship. Frankie had a pretty rocky childhood, his mother abandoning when he was a week old and his father an alcoholic. He grew up with just his father and brother as his mother abandoned him at a very young age. Frankie has never opened up to Aria about his personal life because he says he isn't comfortable telling her this information. At the beginning of the series, Frankie struggles with his relationship with Aria because of Aria's jealousy. Frankie is best friends with Tyler Cummings, Malcolm McCoy and Christian Rockwell. He is also close friends with Chelcie Cummings. Frankie is part of Chandler Family. He is portrayed by Munro Chambers. Early Life = Life in Lockwood Christian Rockwell Malcolm McCoy Chelcie Cummings Frankie meets Chelcie in the hallways on her first day at Lockwood. He realizes that it's her first day and escorts her to Chemistry (which they both had together.) He asks her to tell the teacher that he was helping her adjust to the school which is why he was late to class. His girlfriend, Aria, gets jealous that the two went to class together. Miranda Solomon Alyssa Brown Tesla Cummings Tyler Cummings Aria Grady Robert Hines Aria Grady = Arkie Aria Grady && Frankie have started dating prior to Lockwood. He has a lot of trust issues when it comes to women because of his situation with his parents. |-| Season 1 = 25/25 *''First Day'' *''Say It Isn't So'' *''Bring on the Night'' *''At Last'' *''Do the Right Thing'' *''All Good Things'' *''Secrets & Lies'' *''The Locket'' *''The Stranger'' *''Lost & Found'' *''Bad Company'' *''The Body'' *''Great Expectations'' *''Love Hurts'' *''Blood Ties'' *''The Ex-Files'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''First Kiss'' *''No Way Out'' *''Showtime'' *''Do No Harm'' *''Triangle'' *''Enemy Within'' *''The "I" in Team'' *''No Place Like Home'' |-| Season 2 = 25/25 *''It Starts Again'' *''Mother Knows Best'' *''Paranoia'' *''Mistaken Identity'' *''Out of Time'' *''Knock, Knock'' *''You're Welcome'' *''Chain Reaction'' *''Abandoned Again'' *''If Looks Could Kill'' *''Enemies'' *''Time Bomb'' *''She'' *''Inside Out'' *''S.O.S.'' *''Loyalty'' *''Tomorrow'' *''In Deep'' *''Untouched'' *''First Impressions'' *''The Oath'' *''Friend or Foe'' *''Origins'' *''The Curse'' |-| Season 3 = 24/24 *''Sense & Sensitivity'' *''24 Hours'' *''Crash & Burn'' *''Five by Five'' *''Double or Nothing'' *''Home'' *''Sleep Tight'' *''Harm's Way'' *''Seeing Red'' *''All the Way'' *''The Girl in Question'' *''Out of Sight, Out of Mind'' *''When She was Bad'' *''Do or Die'' *''Helpless'' *''As You Were'' *''Little White Lies'' *''Villains'' *''Destiny'' *''Sacrifice (Part 1)'' *''Sacrifice (Part 2)'' *''Race Against Time'' *''I Fall to Pieces'' *''I Will Remember You'' *The meaning of Frankie is "Frenchman or free one". *Frankie was born December 12 and is a Sagittarius. *Frankie is the only main character in the show that does not use his full name; Franklin. *Frankie has a brother he has never met. *Frankie's favorite color is green. *Frankie's mother abandoned him when he was a baby. *Frankie's aliases and nicknames include Franks, Frankenstein and Ferrari. g